


Of Foot Baths and Fractures:

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Friendships, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Miranda comes to check in on Shepard after she has been acting distant.A short one-shot.





	Of Foot Baths and Fractures:

EDI’s voice chirped at Shepard, “Operative Lawson is here to see you, Commander.”

“Open the doors.” Marin’s eyes didn’t leave the fish tank.

With an electronic hiss, the doors to her cabin opened, and Miranda shuffled in. There was an absence of the clicking of heels, so Marin looked over.

“Trying to sneak up on someone?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “Not if you have EDI telling you when I’m here. No, my feet were just a little sore from our last mission. I’m…soaking them, if you must know; it helps with the swelling.”

“You mean your genetically perfect feet don’t heal themselves instantly?” Marin raised an eyebrow.

“Hm, I didn’t know we installed a sense of humor when we brought you back.”

Shepard snorted. “Could’ve left the stick out of my ass.”

Miranda grinned, caught off guard. “I’m guessing you have Joker to thank for that assessment?”

“Yup…and uh, as fun as this chit-chat has been, want to tell me why you’ve interrupted my very important time I’ve blocked out to stare at nothing?”

“Mind if I sit?”

Marin patted the disheveled bed sheets next to her.

Miranda tucked her feet under her legs. “Your floor is damn cold.”

“It’s metal.”

“I’m pretty sure we have the credits to get you a rug. No reason to be uncomfortable all the time.”

Shepard fixed her dark blue eyes on Miranda and regarded her coolly. “There’s no way that I’d be comfortable on this ship regardless; it’s not mine, _Operative Lawson_.”

Miranda sat in silence. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Shepard. I’ve worked very hard to make that not be the case. I just…you’re our best hope against everything that is coming our way. And I don’t just mean humanity. We all need you.”

“So you see me as an asset to keep happy?”

“I see you as a friend. No one on this ship understands the bullshit that you’ve seen, and that you’ve gone through, quite like me. And everything I’ve done, everything I’ll continue to do, will be for you and this mission.”

Shepard turned her head back toward the fish tank, sighing. “I know…I know. I’m just so damn tired of it all sometimes.”

Miranda leaned her head on Shepard’s shoulder playfully. “You could soak your feet with me. It’s honestly also just really relaxing.”

“…Do we have fancy scrubs?”

Miranda grinned, “I’ll get my bag.”


End file.
